When Elphaba and Galinda try to watch TV
by HaileytheOzian
Summary: A humorous story about what happens when Elphaba and Galinda try to watch TV, but end up arguing the whole time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, even though I like to think we all kind of do.**

It was evening time at Shiz University and Elphaba and Galinda were in their room watching TV, or at least attempting to. Elphaba had just stopped reading and Galinda was busy watching TV on her bed. "What are you watching Galinda?" Elphaba asked.

"Too Cute." Galinda replied.

Elphaba sneered. "Too Cute? Does that really sound like something I would watch?" Elphaba was already starting to get angry. She wanted to watch her shows.

"No, but Elphie, aren't the puppies cute?" Galinda smiled and continued watching the puppies on TV.

"Ugh, I guess so, but can't we watch something more like a murder mystery?" Elphaba was intent on not having to watch something fluffy and cutesy.

"NO! Elphie you know how I hate that sort of thing!" Galinda wanted her way and she knew how to get it. "Can we just watch this episode then we can watch something else?"

"Oh fine." Elphaba said in a huff. Elphaba sat down next to Galinda on her bed and the girls watched the rest of the episode. After what felt like way too long to Elphaba and way too short for Galinda (who was ohhing and ahhing over the puppies the entire time much to Elphaba's dismay) the episode of too cute was over and it was Elphaba's turn to pick what they watched.

"Alright Galinda, time to watch something else!" another episode of Too Cute was starting and this time it was kittens, not one of Elphie's favorite things in the slightest.

"Oh Elphie" Galinda shook her head. "You know we have to watch this episode too! It's kittens!" Galinda said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugh! Galinda! NO! We are not watching any more of this!" Elphaba knew that when Galinda wanted her way, she would get it at all costs. Elphaba grabbed for the remote which was being guarded protectively in Galinda's hands, but she missed.

"Try and get it!" Galinda stood up and jumped off the bed holding the clicker high above her head. Now it was Elphaba's turn to shake her head.

"Glin, you know I'm at least a foot taller then you right?" Elphaba stood up, walked up to Galinda and made a swoop for the clicker. Galinda moved her hand ever so slightly so Elphaba couldn't get the prize. "Galinda, we made a deal, now give me the clicker!"

"No way!" Galinda started backing away from the artichoke who was definitely steamed. "NA NA NA-NA NA! You can't get it! Galinda was smiling like an idiot and waving the remote above her head as if it were an Olympic medal.

"Galinda, I am not in the mood for your antics!" Elphaba said trying to sound calm. The green girl sat back down on her bed and pretended to be interested in the kittens on TV. Elphaba knew this was a way to make it look like she was getting her way and Galinda was losing. Unfortunately, this strategy was not going to work.

"Yay! Now we can watch Too Cute!" Galinda laid down on her bed again next to Elphaba who was getting more and more frustrated.

"No!" Elphaba said she grabbed the remote from an unsuspecting Galinda. "Ha ha!" Elphaba triumphantly changed the channel to where The Mentalist was on TV.

"Hey! No fair!" Galinda tried to take the clicker away but Elphaba had a steel grip on it. "Hmph!" the blonde started to pout.

Elphaba and Galinda started watching the show; since Galinda had given up. The girls watched for about 5 minutes. By that time, Elphaba was wrapped up in the show, but Galinda was plotting and planning about how to get the remote back from Elphie. Once she had an idea and she was sure Elphaba wasn't suspectifying anything, Galinda snatched the clicker right out of Elphaba's hand. "Ahah!" Galinda shouted happily. Galinda wasted no time in putting the channel back to where Too Cute was on.

"Hey!" Elphaba said "give that back!" Galinda stood up on the bed quickly, before Elphaba could snatch the clicker back. Galinda was quick, but Elphaba was almost just as quick. She stood up too and frowned at her roommate.

"Boop!" Galinda said as she poked Elphaba's nose to distract her.

It worked a little too well. "whoa, Whoa WOAH!" Elphaba started stumbling backwards in surprise off Galinda's bed. "Ouch…" Elphaba said quietly when she fell off landing in a sitting position. The green girl rubbed her head (she had bumped it) and looked up at Galinda who was staring down at her giggling. "It's not funny!" Elphaba said. She suddenly remembered what was happening. "Oh, it is ON now!" Elphaba yelled and Galinda started running away when Elphaba stood up.

Elphaba started chasing her friend. "Na-Na-Na-Na-Na you can't get it!" Galinda taunted. The girls ran around their small room, through the kitchen, over the beds into the bathroom.

"Galinda Give that back!" Elphaba shouted as they ran around the room for the tenth time. Galinda just giggled and kept running. Finally after about ten minutes of scuffling, Elphaba got the clicker from Galinda and said "alright, I've had enough! We are doing something else now!"

"Y'a know Elphie, I was thinking the same thing."

"You're only saying that because you didn't get your way."

"NO" Galinda shouted "well, maybe… a little."

The girls stopped arguing over the clicker and decided to do something else. "let's read!" Elphaba suggested.

"No way!" said Galinda

"Here we go again!"

**What do you guys think? Remember to review and don't forget, you can suggest ideas for one-shots in the reviews. **


End file.
